


i ain't lyin'

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x14, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, butt sex yeah, cupid shenanigans, listen they have sex ok, those tags feel so clinical ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: "Where is he? Where'd he go?""I believe you upset him.""Upset him?!""Dean, enough. You just punched a cupid."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	i ain't lyin'

**Author's Note:**

> he he yes. heehee. so. i envisioned both a cupid "they fall in love" version and a "famine = needs sex" version, so that'll probs come next, so here's the cupid ones. a lil revenge for the punch i'm sure didn't hurt the cupid at all but like, it's about the "dean could use a lil happiness in his life" i think would make the cupid make this happen.  
> i'm also sure this coulda been more lovey-dovey, but i'm personally aro, so i don't know enough or care enough to put that in.  
> also ik sam calls dean n he's in the car but i'm pretending that that doesn't exist and he's in the motel room w cas. and also that cas makes things explode when he's excited i think that's fun :)

It’s not that Dean doesn’t like Valentine’s Day. It’s just that it’s been a while since his last long-term relationship. Actually, he can’t remember the last long-term relationship he had. Years of one-night stands will do that to you.

Not that he’s complaining. He gets to sleep with beautiful women and then not have to do the whole _feelings_ thing. He’s got Sammy for that, it’s not like he needs to spill his whole life to some rando, even if he’s been intimate with them.

So no, he doesn’t do Valentine’s Day. Makes the people he sleeps with a lot more lovey-dovey, and then they want to call him, and they want to see him again, which he gets because he’s _great_ in bed. But problematic, because he’s always on the road. And now that he knows all that shit is the work of cupid- well, a cupid? An angel? He’s had his personal life fucked with enough by angels that he can’t imagine getting marked to fall in love with someone. He knows he wouldn’t exist without them, as apparently they hooked up his parents, which is just a thought he can’t live with.

So sue him for punching one.

First it was the naked man-baby. He’s not sure what he expected from a cupid, but that is so much skin he didn’t plan on seeing. Then it was the hugs, which even the other angels apparently don’t like, which of course means all that skin rubbing up on his clothes. Eugh. Then, of course, it was the knowledge that they were no further in solving their little mystery of the loving cannibals. The cherry on top was that their parents ending up together- making him and Sammy, dying, becoming hunters, all of that was because of a cupid.

So yeah, he punched him. And immediately got attacked by Cas and Sam, because he “””pissed off””” the cupid, but the punch was kinda worth it. Or so he thought.

It started after they got word from the coroner that there was another weird death, so Sam went to check it out, leaving Dean and Cas in the motel room. Dean’s researching, wondering who on Earth could be targeting the same people a cupid is targeting, what that could accomplish, while Cas sits quietly in the chair across from him, staring into space but ready to offer help should Dean need it.

Then there’s a breeze in the air, which should’ve been the first sign of trouble, given that there were no open windows. As it is, Dean’s still shaken by the encounter with the cupid, and so forgive him if he’s not at the top of his game. It ruffles the top of his head, gives him the shivers, but he shakes them off, eyes trained on the computer screen in front of him, words running through his head. Cas doesn’t notice either, eyes still trained on a spot on the carpet and thinking about their encounter with the cupid.

There was nothing else off. No odd smells, no cold spots (or even hot spots), no sulfur, no nothing. Only when Dean happened to flick his eyes up to meet Cas’s by chance did they realize things were off.

Cas was flushed, sweat beading on his neck, and Dean had the sudden urge to lick it off. As he’s thinking that thought, his cock starts to harden in his jeans, which is _ridiculous_ because neither he nor Cas are actually _doing anything_ but nonetheless, he spots the same thing happening in Cas’s ridiculous slacks, and now he’s got the sudden urge to pin the angel to the wall.

He clears his throat, drawing Cas’s eyes to it, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he attempts to speak. He manages to get out, “Cas,” in an incredibly hoarse voice, considering he was speaking fine ten minutes ago. Dean really intended to try to work with the angel, figure out what was going on, but it seems Cas can’t help himself either and he suddenly finds himself with a lapful of angel, Cas looking down at him with too-bright blue eyes.

Dean grips the seat of the chair and opens his mouth again, surely to ask Cas what the _hell_ he was doing in his very good friend’s lap or even try to figure out what was going on with them, but he can’t get any more words out. Instead, Cas leans down, carefully, slowly, like he can’t really stop himself but he doesn’t want his lights punched out by Dean or anything (not that Dean could hurt him), and Dean cranes his neck, leans up to meet the angel’s mouth with his own.

Now, at least 90% of Dean’s brain is in horny mode, sure. Who could blame him? He’s got a lapful of hot angel, who he wouldn’t say he _hasn’t_ thought about before like that. But a small bit of Dean’s brain left is working in Hunter ModeTM, trying to figure out what happened. The closest explanation he can figure is he pissed of the cupid a whole lot with his punch, and so he’s worked his magic on him and Cas, because Dean isn’t sure what else has the kind of power to make him and an _angel_ horny for each other. Of course, the cupid did say something about there having to already be something there for the magic to work, but before he can even begin to process that or even tell Cas what he’s figured out, Cas is sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth, up against his tongue, and then all of Dean’s brainpower goes right out the window.

Dean’s fingers unclench from the chair and he wraps his arms around Cas’s waist, pulling him closer and flicking his tongue back against Cas’s. At this, Cas makes a low groan in his throat, shifting his hands on Dean’s shoulders to card through Dean’s hair, tonguing the roof of the hunter’s mouth. Dean feels the vibrations travel through his mouth and a bolt of heat laces down his spine, officially shutting down the Figure Things Out hunter part of him for at least until he gets to see Cas come crying his name. And _there’s_ a thought that makes him rock his hips up against the angel, hard bulge in his jeans pressing against the bulge in Cas’s slacks, and the breathy gasp Cas makes into his mouth makes Dean groan, furrowing his eyebrows and nipping at Cas’s lower lip.

Cas tentatively grinds his hips down against Dean’s, then when the action shoots a bolt of pleasure to his cock, grinds harder, rubbing his cock against Dean’s. He can barely focus on the kiss with all the pleasure the action creates, and he moans as Dean fucks his mouth with his tongue, grinding back up against the angel. Cas pulls back from the kiss, panting heavily and flushed, hot under all his clothes, and tries to get out, “D- Dean- I need-“

“I know,” Dean replies gruffly, pressing a kiss to Cas’s jawline before standing up, picking Cas up along the way (who honest-to-God _squeaks_ at the action, but he’d deny it later), walking over to the bed and- well, dumping Cas on his back. He starts to strip off his shirt, but pauses a second to just admire the way Cas is looking at him, dilated eyes wide and mouth open, breath coming out in short pants while he watches Dean strip. When Cas’s eyes flick to his, Dean blinks and continues, shirt coming off and onto the floor, unbuttoning his pants and stripping those down. After a beat, Cas follows suit, getting his trenchcoat, blazer, and tie off before Dean joins him on the bed, settling between his legs. He bats Cas’s hands away, undoing the button-up with speed and efficiency, then moving to do the same for his pants.

At the touch of Dean’s hands to where his cock is protruding the front of his slacks, Cas moans, leaning his head back and pressing into Dean’s touch. Dean looks up from the task at hand and sees Cas’s bared neck, and can’t help himself, attaching his mouth to it to make a mark while he takes a little longer to unbutton Cas’s pants than strictly necessary. Cas whines, eyes fluttering shut as he rocks his hips up against Dean’s hand, his own fisting in the sheets. The corner of Dean’s mouth twitches upwards as he circles his grip around Cas’s cock through his slacks, gives a quick squeeze just to make Cas groan, _then_ undoes his pants and tugs them down, leaving the angel in his underwear.

Dean presses a kiss to Cas’s lips, who kisses back needily, before guiding the angel onto his hands and knees in front of Dean, ass raised temptingly in the air.

“Dean,” Cas starts, but Dean shushes him, presses kisses down his sweaty spine while easing his underwear off, leaving his cock hanging in the air, hard and leaking into the sheets beneath him. And now Dean can see Cas’s hole, needy but Cas doesn’t know for what yet. Dean’ll show him.

He settles his hands on Cas’s cheeks, rubbing and gripping while he sinks his teeth into the back of Cas’s neck, drawing almost a mewl from the angel, before he continues his earlier path down the other’s spine, kissing and nipping here and there. Normally, he probably wouldn’t have even considered this, but something in his gut is _telling_ him to use his hands to spread Cas’s cheeks, and _spit_ onto Cas’s hole.

Which he does.

And there’s a beat, where Cas realizes what Dean did and he _whines_ , hips jerking hard and a drop of precome landing on the sheets. Dean eyes the trail of his spit as it traces its way down to Cas’s hanging balls, leaving a shiny trail, and then he’s leaning in, digging a thumb into the rim of the angel’s hole, stretching him carefully and flicking his tongue over his hole.

Cas tenses and practically wails, and all the lightbulbs in the room shatter. Not like either Dean nor Cas care, as Cas fists his hands in the pillow beneath his head and Dean teases at the rim, both thumbs now dragging at the edge while his tongue works at getting it nice and wet. Dean’s perfectly content to tease, even though his cock is rock hard and leaking into his underwear, just because Cas is making the _cutest_ whimpering noises as he experiences rimming for probably the first time.

But then Cas is moaning for _more, Dean, please_ , and Dean acquiesces, flicking his tongue against the rim one more time before sliding _in_ , and now he can feel Cas tight and hot around his tongue, but loosening up nicely. Cas, for his part, doesn’t explode anymore appliances, but moans, long and low, doing his best to rock back against Dean’s face, who grips Cas’s hips to control his movement, sliding his tongue deeper and flicking it against his walls.

Cas turns his face into the pillow before he whines Dean’s name, gives some breathy gasps. If he looks down, he could see his hard cock swaying with his movement, drops of precome dropping every time Cas shakes particularly hard. And while Dean’s tongue feels amazing inside of him, he wants _more_.

He tries to communicate as much to the hunter, but just then Dean slides in a finger alongside his tongue, guided by slippery spit and then he’s touching _something_ with that finger that makes Cas practically scream into the pillow.

Dean recognizes he’s found _that_ spot, and keeps teasing at it, slipping another finger in to stretch him, get him ready to take Dean’s cock because he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make the angel come with his cock.

Just then, Cas starts making some funny hitching breath noises, cock twitching along with his hips. Dean realizes he’s getting close, so he pulls his fingers and tongue out, making the angel whine in disappointment.

“Stop, I’m getting there,” Dean grumbles, but it’s only half-hearted, as now he can _see_ Cas’s hole clenching for something, and his underwear is off in a second, cock head pressed to the angel’s hole. Whether or not there’s enough lubrication is evidently unimportant to either of them, and although Cas (or Dean) might regret that tomorrow, Cas whines for Dean to _hurry up_ and then Dean is sinking in, the way guided by spit and willpower.

Dean hits home, all the way in, but only has a moment to appreciate the velvety heat and slick around his cock before Cas is jerking his hips back against Dean’s, moaning heatedly into the pillow and clearly begging for Dean to just go. Dean is wary of how close Cas was to coming, and wants to slow down, let Cas come down from that before bringing him up to the edge again, but he’s not sure how long he himself will last, given how hard he was eating Cas out. So he pulls back, jerks his hips _hard_ against Cas’s ass, just to make the angel yelp before setting a pace that has them both moaning.

Cas is almost fully on his chest at this point, arms folded and upper half practically pressed into the mattress, giving Dean just that much better leverage to _really_ fuck into him. And Dean takes the opportunity, one hand gripping Cas’s hip and the other tangling in his hair, trying hard not to yank too hard but when he pulls just a little to manhandle Cas into the right position, the angel gives the breathiest moan, and he can’t really help himself, using his hair and hip to really pound into him. When he shifts just right, he starts hitting Cas’s prostate a good >70% of the time, and he knows the angel isn’t going to last when he starts making those hitching noises again.

So Dean reaches around with the hand that was in Cas’s hair, wrapping it around his cock instead and using the hefty amount of precome leaking out to slick the way, jerking him off almost in time with his thrusts. He’s not that coordinated, not with the way Cas squeezes around him, takes his cock like he was born for it. And he gets even tighter as he gets closer, hitching noises now including somewhat garbled versions of Dean’s name, and Dean is hunched over the angel’s body, admiring the mark he left on his neck earlier and, after a second’s thought, leaning in to make another one, closer to the top of his spine.

The second Cas can feel Dean’s teeth sink into his skin, Cas comes with a wail of Dean’s name on his lips, arching hard into Dean’s grip and cock spurting over his hand, over the mattress, making a mess. Dean feels the angel tighten around him, and the fucking _sounds_ he’s making, God-

Dean only jerks his hips a few more times (drawing whines from Cas) before he’s coming, forehead pressed to the angel’s neck as he groans, mind overwhelmed with pleasure as he fills Cas with his come (although he probably should’ve asked first, should’ve asked before-)

His internal monologue cuts off as he lands on the mattress next to Cas, eyes closed in residual pleasure but probably mostly so he doesn’t have to face his best friend. Cas waves the mess away with a tired hand before lying down facing Dean, eyes tracing the curves of his face, much more relaxed now.

“Cupids,” is all Cas offers in a hoarse voice, saying everything in that word. Yes, he figured it out too. Yes, he also realizes what this means for the two of them.

“Cupids,” Dean sighs back, cracking his eyes open to see Cas looking at him with some _emotion_ underlying the bright blue of his irises. Yes, he also knows what this means for the two of them. Yes, they can deal with it later, when they’re down from the high of their orgasms.

Later, when Sam is back, neither of them care to explain to him why all of the lightbulbs in the room are shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently bingeing the series bc i'm on break so what the hell else and i swear to God i've been on 8x10 for about three days bc i've been writing. i am never going to finish this episode.


End file.
